mocreaturesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wraith
|spawn = Light level of 7 or less and 1×2 space anywhere but transparent blocks (half blocks, glass, TNT etc). Flame wraiths can be found in the Nether. |behavior = Hostile |tamable = No |experience = 5 |added = Unknown |health points = |image = |common drops = Gunpowder (0-2) |rare drops = None |sounds = Idle: Hurt: Death: |attack strength = Easy: Normal: Hard: }} Wraiths are common hostile mobs that can fly. There are two types of wraiths. Spawning Wraiths and their red variants can be found in the Overworld almost anywhere in light levels of 7 or less. Nether Flame wraiths also spawn anywhere in the Nether at any light level. 'Appearance' Wraiths and flame wraiths take on the appearance of a ghost-like humanoid creature with red eyes. Drops When killed, wraiths drop from 0 to 2 pieces of gunpowder, and flame wraiths drop 0-2 redstone. They drop 5 experience when killed by a player or tamed wolf. Behavior Wraiths are one of the least dangerous mobs in Mo' Creatures, since they only damage the player when touched. However, they do have the ability to fly, which can make them hard to kill with a sword; they can be often be seen flying or hovering around aimlessly. Like other aggressive mobs, a wraith will target the player within 16 blocks, and will attack by simply touching the player, much like zombies. If a flame wraith touches you, you will be set on fire for at least 15 or more seconds, as if you had touched lava. When a wraith is nearby, they make ghostly moaning sounds. They make a sudden gasp when you hit them, and a strange low pitched howling wail or ghostly hissing breath when they are killed. Like other "undead" mobs, wraiths will die in sunlight, but they do not take damage from splash potions of Healing. Wraiths are translucent (or see-through) mobs, which makes it somewhat hard to see in caves. They blend in with the stone surroundings. Tactics *As wraiths are flying mobs, it is recommended to shoot them with a bow for an easy kill. *If the bow is not an option, an iron or better sword will finish off a wraith in a few hits, although it will be harder to kill them if not using the bow strategy. *As flame wraiths can fly, it is recommended to bring a bow and to shoot them in the air. *If you are attacked by a flame wraith, you will be set on fire for a long time, as if you had touched lava. It is therefore advised to bring potions of Fire Resistance, a water bucket or find a nearby water source. *If the bow is not an option, an iron or better sword will finish off a flame wraith in a few hits, although it will be harder to kill them if not using the bow strategy. Trivia *Flame wraiths cannot set the player on fire in the Nether. *Like other "undead" mobs, flame wraiths will die in sunlight, but they do not take damage from splash potions of Healing. Gallery 0ybT8.jpg|The first image of wraiths. Flame Wraith.jpg|A flame wraith. Category:Mobs Category:Aggressive mobs Category:Flying mobs